The Great Speedster
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: Bonding moments between Barry aka The Flash and Wally aka Kid Flash it consist of Dick/Robin and Roy/Speedy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is about Barry Allen's and Wally West relationship. I do not own anything and can not promise that you won't laugh or you won't cry sooooo ENJOY!**

Help me Uncle Barry.

Barry had been searching everywhere he couldn't find Wally and the kid was only 9. He knew what had happened though the young scarlet speedster couldn't stop running he just kept going and going and going.

If he didn't have food soon he would likely pass out and is Barry couldn't find him he would…die.

While in Star City….

Roy Harper was practicing when in a sudden blur everything was knocked over a long with a kid past out on his and Oliver Queens yard. He then went in to find Ollie as fast as he could.

He found Oliver in the kitchen he quickly ran over. "Ollie there's some kid in the back yard passed out." He said really fast so fast that Oliver didn't really hear what he as saying.

"What?" Roy just rolled his eyes grabbed his mentor and showed him the strange kid in a yellow and red outfit.

"Roy put him in your room I have to make a few calls." Oliver said.

"What who is this kid?" He said confused.

"Just do it Roy and don't be so stubborn." Roy then grumbled about how he wasn't allowed to no anything and how that always makes him stubborn.

Oliver then pulled out his cell phone, "Hey Batman do you know how to slow down a speedster?"

"Um why is there something wrong with Barry?" Batman asked.

"No but I think he has a protégé of his own."

"They have a prefer point somewhere on their body's it should make them pass out I'll be over with Robin in thirty minutes to see who the boy is."

"Ok well then hurry." they then hung up the phones. Oliver then went into Roy's room and looked over the boy seeing a red mark on his right wrist he was guessing that was his pass out pressure point.

Roy then came back into the room "Sooooo who is he?"

30 minutes later….

Batman and Robin arrived Robin instantly went over to Roy.

"Dude who is this kid I am hearing about?" Robin said with excitement.

"I don't know but he's up in my room come on." Roy said leading his younger friend upstairs.

"Oliver I need you to tell me what you know about the kid." Batman said getting to the point.

Roy's room….

"Dude he looks dead." Robin said looking over the young red head.

"I know he's all pale and stuff." Roy said.

"I a hear you any way's that's because I'm a ginger I gave pale skin and red hair with freckles. Any ways who are you?" The two boys jumped when they heard the young speedster talk thinking he was knocked out.

"Dude wouldn't you feel more comfortable sitting up?" Roy asked.

"I can't move I may start running again you still didn't answer my question." he said.

"I'm Speedy Green Arrows partner and that's Robin Batman's partner who are you?" Roy said knowing either he was a super hero or…..a super villain thus not giving him his real name.

"I'm Wally West but my sidekick name is Kid Flash I'm Flashes nephew."

"Oh in that case I'm Roy Harper how did you get here anyways?" Roy asked feeling more comfortable he was talking to a good guy.

"I ran I couldn't stop running I had herd from Barry that Green Arrow lived around here so I tried to get to him but I hit something and passed out. Say do you have anything to eat my metabolism very high if I don't eat soon I might pass out."

They helped the young speedster sit up without him really moving so he wouldn't start running.

Roy then went down stairs mad him a Pb& j and got him a bag of ships. Then went back upstairs.

"Sour Cream and union fine with you." Roy asked handing him the sandwich.

"Yeah I can eat really anything." Roy then handed him the chips. In a matter of second all the food was gone.

"When Oliver said that speedsters where fast eaters I didn't think he meant that fast." Roy said.

They all just laughed.

Downstairs….

Both mentors herd laughing and came to the conclusion the young boy was awake so they started heading upstairs.

"Roy comes here for a second." Oliver called his young ward over.

"Yeah Ollie," Roy said.

"Do you know who he is?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah he's Wally West or Kid Flash" said Roy "Flashes nephew and protégé. Apparently he started running and couldn't stop so he tried to get to the closest super hero us." Roy said.

"Oliver you go in and see what else you can find out about Wally I'll call Barry he is probably in china by now.

Barry wasn't in China no he was in Japan.

Japan….

"WALLY, WALLY HEY KIDS WHERE YOU ARE." The speedster kept yelling trying to find him hen his phone ring and saw it was Batman.

"Batman this really isn't a good time for a mission." Barry said thinking that is what he called him for.

"I know Barry your nephew is at Green Arrows house with Robin, Roy, Oliver and Me." the phone then went dead and in 10 seconds the speedster was in front of Batman.

"Where is he?" Barry sounded panicked something very rare.

"He's upstairs in Roy's room." The speedster was then gone.

He ran up the stairs and into Rosy room and then hugged his nephew to have finally found him.

Wally was in shock he was just talking to his new friends and Oliver when something was in a seconded hugging him. But he soon realized it was his Uncle.

"Uncle Barry it's alright I'm fine I just passed out once." Wall said rolling his eyes.

"YOU PASSED OUT!" Barry said in a panic.

"Yeah I hit my right wrist in a wall or table and passed out no big deal."

"Well ok kid but we better get you home your aunts worried sick!" Barry said.

"Ok I guess I am tired bye everyone." Wally said waving.

"Hey Wally keep in touch." Roy said giving the younger boy a smile before the nephew jumped on his uncles back and they were gone.

That night Barry wouldn't leave Wally's side it kind of bugged Wally but if it made his uncle feel better he would let him.

Wally thought back on this night a lot it was the night he met his 'brothers' and he has been friends with them ever since.

**R&R please hope you liked it. I made him go to Oliver's house because an I love Roy and Oliver and that was the best way that Batman Robin Roy and Oliver could all meet the speedster. And**

**B Wally always goes to Batman and Robin never Speedy and Green Arrow.**


	2. Slow down leads to stopping

**Hey ok so I got two more things to update! So make sure you read my other story's I hope there just as good.**

Training a speedster!

"Wally slow down." Barry said catching the young speedster in mid run.

"I don't want to I want to keep running." He said

Barry then sighed and put the speedster down and said, "Being a speedster means a lot of running but you have to learn when to slow down and when you never learn to slow down you never learn how to stop and if you never stop. Just like when you met Roy and Robin, there's no turning back."

"What do you mean?" Wally said.

Barry then said, "Watch" He ran fast at a wall then slowed down and stopped before hitting the wall. "If you don't know how to stop you will run into the wall if you do not know how to slow down you will fall. You try it run towards me."

Wally started running towards Barry but didn't stop and ran right into him knocking himself down. "Ow" he said.

"See you didn't stop try again but this time look and find when to stop."

Wally got up again and ran this time stopping but was flew of his balance and fell right into Barry. Where Barry caught Wally before he could fall on to the cold, hard ground in the training room.

"See you didn't know when to slow down and now you would have fallen try it again."

This went on for hours and hours until Wally had actually fell asleep falling on his mentor.

Barry then carried Wally out of the training area and Iris came over, "What happened to him?" She said smiling at her little nephew.

"He finally learned how to slow down."

Wally did learn to slow down and every time he would not slow down his uncle made him do the same reteam for an hour but he would never have to keep running until there was no turning back ever again.

**I know really, really short sorry I didn't know how to make this longer but I hoped it was good R&R please!**


End file.
